Encuéntrame - Time Secrets
by WeLoveGb
Summary: Solo para los que han leído Encuéntrame :v Son 10 capítulos que van a contar los momentos más importantes de la vida de Issei como hombre de los milagros. Eso incluye sus peleas, su relación con Chiai y del como era el antes de morir hace mil años. (Puede contener material fuerte)


**Espero que les guste la idea esta pequeña historia y la idea que pueden leer al final de las notas.**

 **Pásenlo** **bien y feliz navidad.**

 **ATTE: WeloveGb :v**

* * *

 **[HISTORIAS SECRETAS]**

 **[PRÓLOGO]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _TIEMPOS SECRETOS_

Normalmente no tengo la costumbre de pensar mucho las cosas que hago, tampoco de escribirlas o contarlas, pero siempre hay grandes excepciones que me hacen querer recodar una página de mi larga vida.

— S-Suélteme… S-Suélteme…

— Tú pequeña ladrona, ¿Quién te crees que eres para reclamar libertad?

— Ya le dije que lo sentía, no lo volveré hacer, por favor.

— Eres muy escándalos, ¿Acaso quieres qué te de una paliza para que dejes de molestar?

— N-No… No por favor señor, no quiero que me sigan pegando más.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

— Alto señor.

— ¿Ah?... —Volteó aquel viejo hombre de gran bigote confundo. — ¿Acaso usted me está llamando?

— Si.

Sentí algo triste mientras miraba los ojos de una simple niña de color café.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Un nombre de cansada mirada me mira directamente mientras sujeta con fuerza a una niña de delicado brazo y llorosa.

Estábamos a fueras de un camino terroso que estaba a pocos pasos de una carcelera para delincuentes.

Obviamente este lugar no era muy trascurrido debido a que son muy pocas veces que ocurren actos ilícitos por parte de la gente de este pueblo, pues, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo en esta parte del continente chino, tengo el conocimiento que el crimen no es algo que se perdona tan fácilmente, la gente de este sitio era realmente rígida.

Incluso si se trataba con niños.

— Lamento detenerlo, pero no pude evitar escuchar el llanto de esta pequeña niña.

— ¿Eres extranjero? — Me pregunto muy serio y curioso aquel señor de bigote largo. — Sabes, no es costumbre ver extranjeros por estos lugares, pero te recomiendo que te vayas de una vez por todas antes de que alguien del pueblo te veo.

— ¿Eso acaso es una amenaza?

— Es solo una advertencia. — Me dijo sin temor el hombre que no dudo en mostrar una voz llena de firmeza. — A diferencia de mí que he tenido la oportunidad de convivir sanamente con personas diferentes gracias a mi trabajo de artista, las personas del pueblo ven con malos ojos a los extranjeros, si te ven no dudaran en atacarte sin dudar.

Lo que me temía. Al parecer no seré bienvenido en este sitio también.

Bueno, al menos acabo de evitar un mal momento gracias a ese señor de bigote largos, pero aun así.

La cosa que llamo mi atención.

— Gracias por lo que me dijo. — Le conteste cordialmente. — Pero me podría decir lo que paso con usted y esa pequeña niña de mirada triste.

No tenía por qué ni tampoco tenía motivos para ello, pero aun así parte de mi quiso saber todo esto.

El hombre de bigotes largos entonces, sin tener más opción, me cuenta lo sucedido. Mientras él hablaba con tono de indignación y molestia, aquella mirada de esa pequeña niña se ponía más y más llorosa, no tanto por el daño que le estaba haciendo el furioso hombre mientras le jalaba el hombre con tal furia, sino por cada palabra le apuñalaba dolorosamente el corazón.

A pesar de entender el gran motivo y el enojo de aquel hombre.

— Me ha robado… ¡Me ha robado una niña que ni siquiera ha alcanzado los 10 años de edad! ¿Acaso no cree que esto es algo indignante?...

La molestia del hombre era entendible, incluso yo lo comprendía, pues a lo largo de mi vida en logrado entender la naturaleza de la maldad.

Como servidor del cielo y hombre encargado de llevar la paz de los justos, realmente comprendo que todo acto merece un castigo.

— Este mundo va para mal en peor. — Contesto acalorado. — Tan pequeña y tan ladrona… Tiene que enderezarse; un castigo para corregirla es lo que necesita.

El hombre no era malvado en lo absoluto. Su indignación mostró una verdadera preocupación a lo que hizo aquella pequeña niña de ropas sucias.

Sin duda puedo compartir su molestia, pero aun así… Algo no me dejaba tranquilo en lo absoluto.

Veía a esa pequeña niña llorando de vergüenza. No era actuación ni tampoco lágrimas falsas provocadas de un falso dolor.

No, eso no era algo así.

A mis ojos veía la lágrimas de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, un corazón puro sufriendo por algo muy doloroso y triste tras aceptar su cometido.

Un malhechor sinvergüenza no podía escapar a la vista de mi justicia, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía algo diferente luego de entender algo muy importante.

Ella no tenía maldad en su corazón, pero aun así ella acepto cometer un acto ilícito por algo.

Me acerco un poco a aquella niña de ojos cafés y limpio sus lágrimas con mis manos para comprender aquel acto tan malo que había hecho.

Y al verla fijamente yo le pregunto.

— Dime carita sucia… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Entonces… Intento aguantar las lágrimas y superando el gran miedo de su corazón. Aquella niña de ojos cafés me mira, con una voz temblorosa y con una gran sinceridad.

— M-Mamá… — Dijo ella muy triste. — So-Solo quería darle una carta a mi mamá.

Tanto el hombre de bigotes largos y yo nos quedamos un poco sorprendido ante su respuesta.

El silencio nos golpea duramente… En el bolsillo del pantalón de la pequeña niña noto una hoja de papel igual de sucia de las manos pequeñas de esta pequeña niña.

Miro al hombre fijamente y con una mirada más calmada… Ambos habíamos entendido lo que teníamos que hacer.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El medio día estaba llegando y yo estaba al lado de una niña arrepentida, quien a pesar de todo…

— No vuelvas a hurtar. — Le dije seriamente mientras levantaba mi puño con gran fuerza.

— S-Sí. — Me dijo la pequeña niña mientras se sobaba el gran chichón de su cabeza que le había hecho.

Al final del día el problema se había resuelto sin más demora.

Lo que le había robado esta niña era tinta china, una pluma y hoja hecha bambú. Obviamente esas cosas no son baratas, la simple tinta china ya de por si es muy cara, por eso mismo perdí mi única moneda de oro para tener contento al hombre bigotes largos, el cual al final se fue aceptando tras decirle que compraría tinta china para su trabajo de mensajero.

Yo me quede con la niña y simplemente la regañe con dureza.

— Hurtar es malo. — Le dije. — Las cosas que se gana trabajando tiene un significado muy valioso a diferencia de tomar y arrebatar por simple carencia. Ser pobre no es una elección, pero tampoco es excusa para hacer algo malo afectando a los demás.

— P-Perdón. — Me dijo la pequeña avergonzada.

Ella no me contradijo ni siquiera puso excusa alguna para justificar su acto malo. Creo que estaba siendo algo duro, pero aun así comprendí mucho cuando vi esos ojos de tristeza.

Lo sabía… Sabía lo que sentía y por eso.

— Además, tu madre no estaría feliz tras saber que la carta con la que le escribas tan dulces sentimientos fue hecha con pluma y tinta robada

— Lo siento mucho. — Fue su último lamento. — Solo quería decirle a mi madre que mi papá y yo estábamos bien. No se me ocurrió otro medio para hacerle llegar mi mensaje, solo me alcanzo el dinero para pagar a una paloma mensajera.

— ¿Tu madre vive lejos?

— Ella está arriba… En el azul del cielo.

— …

Eso me dejo muy impactado al inicio.

Al cielo… Esa pequeña niña dijo el cielo, entonces eso significa que.

— Mi papá siempre me dice que mi mamá se ha vuelto un angelito que ahora vive en el lejano cielo. Que vuela libre y sin dolor de aquella enfermedad que la estaba lastimando mucho… Allá arriba esta cuidándome, en el gran cielo azul que no puedo alcanzar.

La pequeña hablo mientras estiraba sus manos intentando alcanzar un imposible.

Los ojos tristes de su mirada me decía que ella estaba hablando con el corazón y gran esperanza.

Ella se acerca. Me enseña la carta y simplemente.

— Quiero decirle que mi papa y yo estamos bien, que crecí mucho la última vez que me vio, que siempre cuido sus cosas y que poco a poco me empiezo a parecer a ella.

La pequeña niña no paraba de contarme alegremente lo que había escrito en su pequeña carta arrugada. Con una sonrisa, pero muchas lágrimas saliendo de aquellos ojos cafés, aquella pequeña termina de contarme todo sus sentimientos.

Tras eso… Ella se limpia el rostro y simplemente.

— Hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero darle la carta hoy mismo señor. Ese será mi regalo.

— Que bonito regalo, pero el pueblo está algo lejos y las palomas mensajeras solo trabajan hasta medio día debido a lo peligroso que se ha vuelto mandarlas. Afortunadamente eso no será un problema…

La niña se me queda viendo un poco extrañada. Yo solo sonreía y simplemente quise hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Poniéndome a un costado y sujetando fuertemente la carta de esta pequeña.

— Tú papá tenía razón. Arriba es un lugar bello y hermoso para vivir.

— ¿Q-Qué… Qué cosa dijo señor?

Un fuerte viento provoca el soplido poderoso de aquellas poderosas alas blancas que me han marcado hace miles de años.

La niña al verlo simplemente se queda callado e impactada al no poder comprenderlo.

— Pórtate bien y vive lo mejor que puedas. Si algún día nos vemos de nuevo, prometo llevarte al lado de madre para que puedan estar juntas toda la eternidad.

— N-No puede ser…. U-Usted es…!

— Adiós.

Tal vez los ángeles de verdad se molesten por haber tomado su rol, tal vez me sigan odiando por invadir ahora el paraíso o incluso se quejen por haberme llamado a mí mismo como uno ellos.

Yo no soy un ángel, tampoco tengo el descaro de ser uno, pero si estas alas pueden cumplir y proteger el deseo de una pequeña niña de buen corazón.

— ¿Acaso eso no es el trabajo del hombre de los milagros?

Si las misiones fueran así de siempre. Un mundo en donde no tenga que luchar… Realmente sería muy agradable.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo.

Hace tiempo quería escribir algunas cosas de los hechos ocurridos de Issei como hombre de los milagros. Como pueden ver en esta corta historia, no todo siempre es pelea, a veces la tenía momentos agradables y tranquilos como esto (Aunque recalco que esta no cuenta como una de las 10 historias que voy a contar, solo es la apertura).

La idea de esto es escribir las historias más importantes e impactantes que marcaron a Issei y Chiai durante los 15000 años (Cosa que me comentaron que querían leer hace tiempo), en total serán como 10 capítulos máximo que cuenten cosas realmente impactante de la pareja y su forma de pensar que tenía ambos antes de la muerte de Issei, por ejemplo: El motivo del por qué Chiai decidió esperarlo por mil años, las pruebas de amor que tuvieron a lo largo de su vida, los momentos que marcaron a Issei un digno portador del poder los milagros, las peleas más significativas que tuvo durante los 15.000 años, etc.

Esta historia corta solo es el prólogo para dar inicio a esto, espero que les agrade la idea y que les guste los capítulos que van a leer por acá.

Sin más… Voy a ver que actualizo primero. Feliz navidad para todos.

Gracias :V /


End file.
